Kingdom Hearts 35: Light of Dreams
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: what I think will go down in kh3- part 1 written with a friend from inkvite
1. Chapter 1

Kairi's eyes widened happily as "style" by Taylor Swift came on the gummi ship's radio

"Ooh I love this song!" She cried and got up and pulled up Sora from his seat and started hopping up and down excitedly

"You got that James Dean Daydream look in your eyes and I got that Red lip Classic Thing that you like And when we go crashing down We come back every time We never go out of style We never go out of style You got that long hair Slicked back White tee shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt And when we go crashing down We come back every time We never go out of style We never go out of style!" Kairi sang as she hopped around they fell to the floor laughing themselves silly, Sora smiled at his best friend. Just then the door banged open and Sora and Kairi's best friend Riku rushed in, looking white as a ghost.

"Guys, I got good news and bad news,  
The good news is we'll be landing immediately The bad news is We're crash landing!" Riku said somewhat shakily

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sora and Kairi shouted, horrified.

They rushed in to the control room to see Donald and Goofy trying desperately to pull up, but it was no use

"MAYDAY!MAYDAY!" Donald cried as they went careening to the surface of a nearby world.

I know it's a short chapter guys but I'm just testing the waters- I've never done a video game fanfiction before Tell me what you like in the reviews and give me suggestions for future worlds (not big hiro 6 I haven't seen it cuz it's got a sad part) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully nobody was hurt once the ship hit the ground, but the ship badly needed repairs, Chip and Dale looked over the damage,

"Well, by the looks of it this should take two to three days," Chip said, "meanwhile since we're out in the middle of nowhere you should go find some shelter, food, water."  
"I'm on it!" Sora said "Count me in!"Donald said "Me too!" Said Kairi "Me three!" Said Goofy

"I'll stay with Chip and Dale and help fix this thing, see you guys in three days." Riku said And so the small search party scampered off They had been walking for ten minutes when Kairi whispered "Sora, I have the strangest feeling...  
That we're being watched."  
And sure enough three heartless leaped out of a nearby bush.

"Not again." Donald groaned (Defeat all heartless Sora +5 HP Kairi +5 HP Donald +4 HP Goofy +3 HP)  
"jeez they never give up do they?" Said Sora sarcastically Once they defeated the heartless. Kairi giggled "So you noticed!" She peeped

"Oh hang on! Cool! This old abandoned tower would be a good place to stay for the night, who's up for climbing?"

Everyone looked up at the tower and backed away "Oh come on guys! What could possibly go wrong?" Sora pleaded They sighed in defeat and clambered up the wall

Sora smiled once they got inside

"Well guys! Here we are! Home sweet-"

BANG!  
And everything went black 


	3. Chapter 3

As Sora slowly regained consciousness he heard a terrified squeak and something darted into the shadows "A heartless?" He whispered "Is this... Hair...?" Said a voice, it was then he realized that he, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were not alone. Kairi looked thing in the shadows shrank back further into the darkness,nobody could make out what it was, to Sora's left was a very confused young man with a goatee and brown perfectly styled hair just messy enough to cover his Amber eyes. To his right was Donald.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled as Sora and the others looked down at the golden thing constricting them.  
It did indeed seem like hair, but how could it be possible to have this much hair lying around?

"Struggling... Struggling is pointless!" Said a female voice

"What?! " All seven said in unison

"I know who you are and... I'm not afraid of you!" The voice continued

The shadowy figure stepped forward revealing an 18 year old girl with ridiculously long golden locks brandishing a frying pan

"Who are you... And how did you find me?" She challenged raising her frying pan

"Uh-huh..." The young man said quietly

"Okaaay then..." Sora said

"WHO are you... And how did you find ME?!" She enunciated preparing to strike the young man in the head The young man took a deep breath then said "I know not who you are nor how I came to find you... But may I just say...  
Hi."  
Sora face palmed and the girl looked confused "How ya doin?  
The name's Flynn Rider...  
How's your day going... Huh?" The young man said "Really dude... Really...?" Sora said sarcastically

The girl was not amused.

"Who else knows my location?!" She said, getting in Flynn's face.  
"Listen Blondie-"  
"Rapunzel!"  
"Gasundite." Flynn said snidely "Excuse me!" Kairi said "I'm Kairi, this is Sora, Donald and Goofy!"  
"And I'm Jiminy!" Said Jiminy cricket from goofy's hat . Rapunzel ignored them all.  
"So what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" She said.  
"What?" They all said.  
"Sell it?"  
"Wha- no! All I want to do with it is get out of it. Literally!" Said Flynn "Yi- Wait. You don't want my hair?"  
"ENOUGH!" Said Kairi. "Why on earth would I want your hair?!" Flynn said,  
Kairi noticed a tiny green lizard on Rapunzel's shoulder, then Rapunzel, confused, turns to talk to the lizard.  
"Yes I know I need someone to take me... I think he's telling the truth too! Well what choice do I have?" "Seriously do they even hear me?" Said Kairi.  
"Ok Flynn Rider, I'm prepared to make you a deal!" Said Rapunzel.  
"Deal?"  
"Look this way."  
Rapunzel pulled on her hair and everyone turned to look where she was, toppling over. She pulled back a curtain to reveal a painting of herself on a hill looking at lights in the sky "Do you know what these are? Anyone?"

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn said, his voice muffled against the floor,  
"Lanterns... I KNEW they weren't stars!" "They look like stars..." Sora said.  
"Well they're lanterns," said Flynn.  
" You ALL bring me to see the lanterns, and I will give Flynn's satchel back!" Said Rapunzel.  
"Wait, you have my satchel?!" Said Flynn.  
"Yes and it's hidden where you'll never find it!" Flynn looked over to an orange pot, smirked, and said "It's in that pot isn't it...?"  
And with a swift bang on the head with Rapunzel's frying pan, Flynn was under again, the others were horrified, thinking they were next but Rapunzel merely said, "So where do you think I should hide it?"  
"Uhhhh behind the curtain?" Said Donald.  
"How bout under the stairs," said Kairi.  
"Yes! Under the stairs!" Exclaimed Rapunzel.  
When the little lizard thing woke up Flynn Rapunzel said,!" now it's somewhere you'll never find it!"

"Okay lemme get this straight... I take you to see the lanterns... Bring you back home... And I get my satchel back?" Flynn said, calculating his odds of getting out of it with his charm "I promise. And when I promise something...I never ever break that promise. Ever." Flynn gave her a doubting look.  
"Ever." She added again.  
Rapunzel sighed. "Something brought you here Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: fate, destiny-"  
"A horse..."  
"So I have made a descision to trust you."  
"A horrible descision really." "But hear me when I tell you this- you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without me, you'll never find your precious satchel." Rapunzel growled

Flynn looked at her skeptically them said "I didn't want to have to do this, but here comes the smolder." Flynn did the most unattractive smolder they had ever seen. Rapunzel raises an eyebrow while Sora face palms.  
"This is kind of an of day for me this doesn't usually happen," he said. "Fine I'll take you to see the lanterns-"  
"Really?!" She squealed, accidentally knocking Flynn over as she jumped up and down, she winced, and Kairi chuckled "Oops." "You broke my smolder..." Flynn mumbled "I guess we'll come." Sora said, "It'll be fun!" Said Goofy, Donald just grumbled A couple minutes later they were all out of the tower. Rapunzel was very hesitant to touch the soft grass below, but when she did she yelled out in joy and burst into song. "Just smell the grass, the dirt! Just how -"  
The others thought this was weird, especially Flynn... "Just like I dreamed they'd be...  
Just feel that summer breeze the way it's calling me...  
For like the first time- EVER!- I'm completely free!  
I could go running And racing And dancing And chasing And leaping And bounding Hair flying Heart pounding And splashing And reeling And finally feeling That's when my life begins!"  



	4. Chapter 4

Kairi smiled as she watched Rapunzel dance around with glee

"I can't believe I did this!  
I can't believe I did this!  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!" She squealed "Yeah! You did it!" Said Kairi, happy for the girl "Mother would be so furious..." She suddenly said.  
"But what she doesn't know won't kill her right?"  
"Oh my gosh. This would kill her!"  
"This is so fun!"  
"I am a despicable human being"  
"Woohoo! Best. Day. EVER!"  
Rapunzel finally stopped for a bit and sobbed. She had been having mood swings all day. "Uhhm are you-" Sora started to say but Flynn walked over and put a hand on her shoulder

"I can't help but feel you're a bit at war with yourself." Said Flynn "That's an understatement!" Said Donald "What?" Said Rapunzel .  
"Now I'm only picking up bits and pieces; overprotective mother, forbidden road trip... This is some serious stuff! But let me ease you conscience. This is part of growing up! A little rebellion, a little adventure, healthy even!"  
"You think?"  
"I know. Your way over- thinking this!"  
Sora scowled, something was up, he was all against going before,  
Reverse psychology? "Does your mother deserve it? No. Would it break her heart and crush her soul? Absolutely! But you just got to do it." Flynn continued.  
"Break her heart?"  
"In half"  
"Crush her soul?!"  
"Like a grape"  
Something was definitely fishy.  
"She WOULD be heartbroken, you're right!" Said Rapunzel

"I am aren't I... Oh bother..." Said Flynn and Sora had seen enough

"Okay that's it! What are you up to Flynn Rider?" Sora said . Flynn ignored Sora.  
"All right I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."  
"What?"  
"That's righ-"  
"Ok stop! Rapunzel all he wants is his satchel. We WILL see the lanterns. Right Flynn?" Interrupted Sora.  
"Oh come on! What is it gonna take to get my satchel back?!" Flynn groaned Rapunzel scowled and held her frying pan to his face

"I will use this." She threatened, Flynn backed up, then the bushes rattled, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi got ready to battle , and it's a good thing they did. A nasty looking heartless jumped out of the bush.  
Rapunzel and Flynn looked confused, but the others... They already attacked. The heartless was soon no more.  
"That was too easy!" Said Sora.  
"Wha- What was that?!" Said Rapunzel. "A heartless." Donald grumbled irritably "A heartless? What's that?"  
"They don't like us... They're what comes from the darkness in people's hearts, when the darkness consumes them."  
Rapunzel shivered, "They sound scary."  
"They can be, which is why you two would be better off with us to guard you along the way ... They tend to be everywhere"  
"Will they cut my hair?!" Rapunzel shrieked.  
"Probably not..."  
She sighed in relief.  
"I'm guessing we should avoid scary stuff then?" Said Flynn.  
"Yea... That'd probably be best..." Said Rapunzel.  
"Who's hungry? I know just the place for lunch!"  
"I am a little hungry." Said Sora

"Where is it?" Rapunzel said eagerly,  
"Oh don't worry, you'll know it when you smell it!" Flynn said eagerly 


	5. Chapter 5

Flynn pointed out a place called Snuggly Duckling. They could all smell it once they entered. The smell of old blood and men who haven't bathed in forever. They were basically barbarians.  
Rapunzel looked especially frightened.  
"Look blondie! Is that blood in his mustache good sir that's a lot of blood!" Sora and the others formed a circle around Rapunzel, weapons ready, but the thugs were more interested in Flynn . One of them pulled a poster off the wall. "Is this you?" He asked Flynn. The poster had a picture of Flynn just with a weird nose...  
"Oh it's him alright!" Said one with a hook. They started fighting on who would get the reward.  
"ENOUGH! Find your humanity! I need him to be my guide to find the floating lanterns because I've been dreaming about it my entire life!Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!"  
Everyone stared in horror as the thug with a big hook on his left hand walked menacingly towards Rapunzel,  
Rapunzel flinched, but then the man said "I... Had a dream once..." The man threw an ax at the spot above a boy's head who started to play music. The thug burst into song.  
"I'm malicious mean and scary, my sneer could curdle dairy. And violence wise my hands are not the cleanest! But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"

"Uhhm... Okay...?" Said Sora, confused Kairi happily danced around to the music

"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?! Tickling the ivories til they gleam? I'd rather be called deadly for my killer showtune medley thank you! cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream While I do like breaking femurs you can count me with the the dreamers. Like everybody else I've got a dream!"  
Another thug steps up and starts singing after him.  
"I've got scars and lumps and bruises... Plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexion! But despite my extra toe and my goiter and my nose, I REALLY WANNA MAKE A LOVE CONNECTION!"

Sora grimaced, that'd be nearly impossible, Sora thought.  
"Awww!" Said Kairi, Donald stared bewildered and Goofy danced. They all started singing their own part... Until they grabbed Flynn.  
"What's your dream?" The thugs asked.  
Flynn wouldn't sing until they threatened him.  
"I have dreams like you, no, really! Just not so touchy, feely... They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny, On an island that I own Tanned and rested AND ALONE!  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"  
"I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam!  
And with every passing hour I'M SO GLAD I LEFT MY TOWER!  
Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"  
They all kept singing until a thug came in and said "I got the guards!"  
"Uh-oh" said Flynn. Flynn, Rapunzel, Goofy, Donald, Kiari, and Sora hid under the table.  
"Where is Rider! Find him! Turn the place upside down if you have to!" Then the thug with the hook hand led them to a secret exit.  
"Go... Live your dream..." He said

"I will." Flynn said but the thug scowled

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." And with that, they headed off down the tunnel. After a while Flynn said, "Well I've got to say, I didn't know you had that in ya. That was very impressive..."  
"I KNOW!" Rapunzel bursts. "I mean, I know... So where are you all from?"  
Before they could answer Flynn said, "I'm more interested in your story, I mean, why are you locked away in a tower all the time? "Uh... Well... Hm... Uhh..."  
Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them, "Rider!"  
They bolted through the tunnel until they came to a cliff. "Who's that?" Rapunzel said as guards ran up "They don't like me." Flynn said

"Who's that?" Rapunzel said as two redheads stormed out

"They don't like me either."

Then a horse came

"Who's THAT?!"

"Let's just assume everyone here doesn't like me!"  
"Here! Hold this!" She told Flynn, shoving her frying pan in his arms.  
She flung her hair out towards a price of sturdy wood so that it knotted around it. She swung down to the other side of the cliff.  
The others were left to battle the guards. But there were so many of them. Then Flynn, in a panic, banged a guard in the head with the frying pan

"Oh momma I have got to get one of these!" He exclaimed.  
But there were plenty of guards to go.  
They battled until each of the guards were finally unconscious.  
Or so they thought.  
Right then, a horse picked up a sword with its mouth, and challenged Flynn.  



	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzel threw her long hair to Flynn as the others jumped across the gap- they made it.  
Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's hair and she yanked him away from the horse swinging him, but she ended up missing the ledge she and the others were on, nearly slinging him at the two red headed thugs that were after Flynn, he swung right over them and he laughed

"Ha HA! You should see your faces because you look-"

And then he hit a rock

"Ridiculous..." Flynn moaned in pain she swung him again, and they accidentally ended up breaking the wooden dam nearby. Rapunzel, Flynn, Sora,Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy stared in horror as water came rushing in, they all fled for a cave,hoping there was a back way out but they got blocked in by a falling rock and there was no other way out. The team kept diving to find a hole to make bigger or something, but found nothing... It's too dark, Sora thought. He groped around in the darkness and tripped, scraping his knee

"Well blondie... Looks like this is the end-"

"No Flynn there has to be-" Rapunzel weepers but Flynn blurted out, "Eugene..."

"Huh?" Everybody else stared at Flynn in confusion,  
"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert..."Flynn said, Rapunzel looked up at Eugene shyly, then said, "I have magic hair that glows when I sing..."

"Wait what?!" Said Sora and Eugene at the same time, then Rapunzel got an idea.  
"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"

The water had risen to their chins now, she sang "Flower gleam and glow let your power shine!" Before she took a deep breath and the water covered them all.  
Sure enough her golden hair glowed an eerie yellow. Everybody beside Rapunzel stared in awe at her hair, then Flynn put his hand to the wall, winced and pulled away, a sharp jagged rock had cut his palm, then he stopped- a hole just big enough to put your hand through was right next to it. He started pulling out rocks, then the back of the cave collapsed, revealing a beautiful river.  
They pushed themselves into shore, coughing and sputtering.  
"We made it!" Rapunzel said happily

"Her hair actually glows! I didn't see that coming! Her hair actually glows! Why does her hair glow?!" Eugene said, still in shock.  
"Eugene!" Said Rapunzel "What?!" Eugene cried out

"It doesn't just glow..." Rapunzel whispered, her chameleon smirked "Why is he smiling at me?" Said Eugene

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your hair around my injured hand..." Eugene muttered

It was dark, Sora had lit a campfire and he, Kairi, and the others were eating some left over trail mix they brought, as they watched the two, Rapunzel had placed her hair around his scraped knee.  
Eugene winced when Rapunzel wrapped it around his hand extra tight.  
"Sorry... Just don't freak out..." Said Rapunzel nervously she took a deep breath, then...

"Flower gleam and glow Let your power shine..." Her hair slowly started to glow again...  
"Make the clock reverse... Bring back what once was mine..." The little group stared in awe as the light got closer and closer to Eugene's hand, Eugene was terrified, having no idea what she was trying to do...  
"Heal what has been hurt...  
Change the fates design...  
Save what has been lost... Bring back what once was mine...  
What once was mine..."  
As soon as she stopped singing, the light in her hair slowly died out like a candle. Eugene nervously removed the hair from around his hand and gasped-  
It was like there had been nothing there at all!  
And when Sora removed the hair from his knee, the scrapes were slowly starting to fade as he watched.  



	7. Chapter 7

Sora blinked, mouth agape "Wait what?!thats awesome!" He exclaimed, Rapunzel giggled shyly, meanwhile Eugene stared horrified at his hand, he was about to scream when Rapunzel said, "please don't freak out!" Then Eugene snapped his mouth shut "I'm not freaking out! Are you freaking out? No! I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses how long has it been doing that exactly?" He said in a squeaky voice "Yeah! What's the story on that?" Sora pleaded "Yeah tell us!" Kairi said "Well... Since forever I guess... My mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it," she moved a tiny brown strand behind her ear, "but, when people cut it, it turns brown and loses its power...power like this, it should be protected..."  
Everyone was silent, thinking.  
"So that's why... " Sora started "...You never left..." Eugene finished and Rapunzel nodded "And you're still going back?!" Eugene said in exasperation "No!... Yes?" Rapunzel groaned, "it's complicated Kairi gently took the girl's hand in hers, and said "you'll make a good choice, your mother only wanted what's best for you..." Rapunzel looked over at Eugene and smiled a little "Sooo... Eugene Fitzherbert eh...?" Rapunzel teased Eugene laughed,  
"Well I'll spare you guys the sob story of poor orphaned Eugene Fitzherbert, it's not a very good one..." Eugene sighed, but everyone gathered around him.  
"There was this book, that I would read to the other orphans, 'the tales of Flynnagan Ryder. Swashbuckling rogue, not bad with the ladies either..."  
Rapunzel smiled "Was he a thief too?" She said quietly, and Kairi noticed, for the first time, Eugene blushed.  
"Well... No... Actually he had enough money to do whatever he wanted he could go anywhere he wanted to go... And for a kid with nothing... I dunno... It just seemed like the better option..."  
He turned to where he could see everyone in the little circle.  
"Look guys... You can't tell anyone about this... It could ruin my image."  
"Ah and we don't want that do we?" Rapunzel teased,  
"Well a fake reputation is all a man has!" He chuckled He stood up,  
"I'm gonna get some firewood..."  
"Oh and by the way... I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Ryder..." Rapunzel said gently Eugene's face softened "Well you'd be the first... But thank you." He said Sora yawned after Eugene walked off

"Well... I'm gonna go ahead and turn in for the night. Good night guys." Sora said "Good night." Said the little group, as everyone but Eugene and Rapunzel drifted off to sleep...

-  
The next morning the gang and Rapunzel were startled awake by a scream of terror. Sora summoned his key blade, thinking Eugene was being attacked by heartless or nobodies, but all he could see was Eugene being dragged across the ground and Sora, Goofy, and Donald started laughing, while Kairi and Jiminy stared on in terror and Rapunzel rushed to help!

"Give me- him!" She grunted as she pulled Eugene's arms "OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Eugene yelped Then he finally got loose, losing a boot in the process, it was hanging from a horse's mouth!  
The horse charged at Eugene in fury.  
Kairi raced up to help Rapunzel

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Easy boy! Easy! Settle down! Easy! Easy..." Rapunzel pleaded with the horse and he slowly calmed down as Eugene cowered against a tree, which made the boys laugh even harder.  
"That's it!" Rapunzel said soothingly, "now drop the boot!"  
The horse hesitated "Drop it!" Rapunzel and Kairi said at the same time, and the horse reluctantly dropped the boot.  
"WHAT?!" Eugene said exasperated "Oh you're such a good boy! Yes you are!" Rapunzel said happily as she petted the horse, and Kairi hugged his neck.  
"Are you all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel chuckled "EXCUSE ME?!" Eugene protested "Nobody appreciates you do they? Do they?" Rapunzel cooed, hugging the horse "Oh come on! He's a bad horse!" Eugene grumbled "Oh he's nothing but a big sweetheart isn't that right..." Rapunzel leaned down and read the inscription on his bridle, "... Maximus?"  
Eugene rolled his eyes.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!"  
"Look... Here's the thing... Today is the biggest day of my life and I need you NOT to get him arrested!" The horse looked furious and Sora laughed, he just looked so ridiculous!  
"Just for twenty four hours! Then you can chase each other to your hearts content!" Rapunzel pleaded The horse turned, and Rapunzel sighed "And it's also my birthday... Just saying."  
"Whoa really?" Sora said "Happy birthday!" Donald said happily "Gawrsh how old are ya Rapunzel?" Goofy said eagerly and Kairi giggled "I'm 18." Said Rapunzel. The horse snorted then turned to Eugene. They shook hands/hooves then to the small group's horror, a group of nobodies appeared. Rapunzel screeched in terror and leaped into Eugene's arms, as he backed up and accidentally tripped over a tree root, sending them falling to the ground.

(Defeat all nobodies Sora +5 HP Kairi +5 HP Donald +4 HP Goofy +3 HP)

Once the heartless were defeated, they started heading to town,  
They had such a great time.  
Eugene, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy made sure she had the best birthday ever: dancing, eating cupcakes, chalk drawing...  
But that night, the real reason they were here would begin.  



	8. Chapter 8

As they sat staring at the sky in their little boat, Rapunzel sighed "You okay?" Eugene said anxiously "I'm terrified..." Rapunzel said softly "Why?" Said Goofy,  
"I've been staring out my window at the sky for eighteen years, dreaming of what it might feel like when those lights rise...  
What if it's not everything I thought it would be?" Rapunzel said "It will be... I promise..." Eugene said

"But then what if it is... What do I do next?" Rapunzel countered.

Eugene smiled "That's easy... I guess... You get to go find a new dream."

"Look!" Said Jiminy, pointing at the sky as millions of floating lanterns floated into the sky.  
Rapunzel let out a tiny gasp of awe, and clambered to the end of the boat. And started singing.

"All those days...  
Watching from the windows...  
All those years, outside looking in.  
All that time... Never even knowing just how blind I've been...  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight, now I'm here, suddenly I see, standing here, it's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be...  
And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the light,  
And it's like the sky is new.  
And it's warm and real and bright.  
And the world has somehow shifted...  
All at once everything looks different, now that I see you..." She looked towards the others, who had lanterns, and Eugene had an extra for her, she took a brown bag from under her seat and gave it to Eugene "I should have given this to you before, but I was scared. But now... I'm not scared anymore... You know what I mean?" Eugene gave her the satchel back gently "I'm starting to..." He said softly And then he sang "All those days, chasing down a daydream All those years, living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were...  
Now she's here, shining in the starlight.  
Now she's here suddenly I know:  
If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go!"  
And their voices joined in harmony as Kairi sighed and held Sora's hand.  
"And at last I see the light!" Eugene and Rapunzel sang.  
"And it's like the fog has lifted." Sang Eugene "And at last I see the light!" They both sang "And it's like the sky is new..." Rapunzel trilled "And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted...  
All at once everything is different, now that I see you." They sang as they leaned in,  
"Now that I... See you..."  



	9. Chapter 9

Eugene suddenly looked to the lake shore, and froze, "Eugene... What's wrong?" Sora said curiously

"I'm gonna go to shore, confront some old acquaintances of mine," Eugene whispered to Sora and his friends, "Don't tell Rapunzel, I don't want her to get hurt by these guys, but I'll need backup, so I need you guys' help..." Sora nodded.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
But as soon as they got to shore Rapunzel knew something was very wrong.

"Eugene... Guys...?" Rapunzel said nervously "We're just gonna go talk to somebody... Be right back..." Eugene assured her, but he gulped nervously Sora and the gang followed closely behind him. And then they saw them.  
Two humongous brutes with fiery red hair, the ones from the dam. Eugene walked right up to them with the satchel...  
"Look guys, sorry I gave you the slip, got into a bit of trouble, but here's the crown, I don't need it, it's all yours. " Eugene said He started to turn but one of the thugs said "We don't want the crown anymore... We want the girl!"  
"WAIT WHAT?!" Cried Kairi, "they can't mean-"  
"You'll have to get through us first!" Sora said But then there was blackness.

Eugene was groggy when he first awakened on the boat, Sora had a major headache, the rest were still unconscious.  
But then he and Eugene both realized what had happened just as the boat hit the dock, where the guards were waiting-and the group was tied up.

"RAPUNZEL! RAPUNZEL!" Eugene cried out The guards untied them all and said "You, Flynn Rider, are under arrest for your crimes against Corona, and you lot are under arrest for being accomplices!" "Wait! We're innocent!" Sora pleaded then he saw on the other side of the guards, were the thugs, unconscious but their hands had manacles around them. They were slowly awakening.  
"Hey you!" Sora yelled, "where did you hear about the girl's powers?!"  
"Some lady..."  
Then Eugene started to panic, they had both gotten who it was at the same time: her mother.

Eugene paced their tiny cell.  
Sora had an idea.  
There was yet to be a keyhole the key blade couldn't open, he looked around to see if there were guards, there were none, and then he aimed his key blade. Eugene stared at him sadly,  
"Kid, we're not getting out of here, already tried, Donald and Goofy laughed, Kairi stared hopefully at the door.  
And it opened before Sora could do anything.

"Alright, let's go..." The guard said, Eugene hung his head, "Rapunzel must hate me so much..." He murmured, "I never got to tell her..." As they walked to the hallway door, the guard rattled the door, and Sora blinked, it was locked "Open the door!" The guard growled, a little window opened up and the little old man from the snuggly duckling peeked in "What's the password?"  
"What?!" Said the guard in exasperation "Nope!" Said the old man "Open this door!" The guard raged,  
"Not even close!" The old man laughed.  
"I'll give you to the count of three!" The guard said as two more guards walked up for reinforcements.  
"One..." He said, and a guard suddenly disappeared "Two..." He said, the other guard went missing!  
Then he turned around and he was the only guard left! Flynn waved.  
Suddenly the jail was filled with thugs from the snuggly duckling! They were pummeling guards, breaking down doors! Then Eugene and the others took this opportunity to escape out the door! And they ran into Max!  
"Max... You brought them here?" Said Eugene, the horse smirked "Thank you..." Said Eugene, he looked at Sora and the gang and said "I'll go on ahead! You guys catch up with me later... To get Rapunzel back to her parents! I have to set things right..." "Okay! You go, we'll follow!" Said Donald and Eugene sped off towards the tower, with Sora and the others behind them.  



	10. Chapter 10

By the time Sora and the gang got to the tower, there was a tiny girl with short brown hair inside, stooped over something, sobbing. Yards and yards of long brown hair circled the main tower room "Rapunzel... Is that you?" Kairi asked "What's wrong?" Said Goofy. Rapunzel looked up at them with tears in her bright green eyes, and sobbed, "he's gone..."

Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes at the loss of their new friend, and she hugged Rapunzel, sobbing, one of Rapunzel's tears dripped on the open wound on Eugene's chest, and the wound started to glow. A spectacular light show filled the room, flashes of gold and purple, then what looked like a golden lily appeared, then it was gone, and the wound had closed...  
Rapunzel blinked, confused.  
Then...  
"Rapunzel...?" Whispered Eugene "Eugene?!" Squeaked Rapunzel "Have I ever told you I've got a thing for brunettes?" Eugene chuckled "EUGENE!" Rapunzel squealed, throwing herself onto him, kissing him in earnest. -

"Are you sure you have to go?" Asked the queen of Corona as the group turned to leave, it had been a very eventful day, the reuniting of Rapunzel with her parents had gotten them all pardoned, Rapunzel and her parents were sobbing tears of joy when they were together again.  
The group looked at each other...  
"Nah... We got more worlds to explore, plus our friends are waiting on us..." Said Sora, smiling "Well take this, to show our gratitude for finding our daughter..." Said the king, lowering medals around each of them's neck, "Hey those look nice- you don't mind if I-" Eugene started to say, but Rapunzel laughed "Eugene..." She scolded him "I know, I'm kidding, I've turned over a new leaf... No stealing for me!"

Sora laughed, and the group joined hands as they walked back towards the gummi ship...

The end?

A/N: hey guys! i'm in the middle of a frozen kingdom hearts crossover, but i'm thinking of making these a series, of the gang's adventures in kh3, I know i'm gonna do frozen, emperor's new groove, and Atlantis the lost empire...  
what else should I do for new worlds? Not big hiro six though, i've never watched the movie so I don't really know much about it, I only know Baymax, and that Hiro's older brother dies, I learned that from my little sister, Who DID watch it, so leave suggestions in the reviews and i'll look into them!  



End file.
